Unknown Princess, Unknown warrior
by LoveIsMyHate
Summary: Sakura is an unknown princess to the world! With her brother's help and her kekegenki can she prove herself to the crown? Or will she just fail and die? Wait! Why are most the guys crushing on Sakura? What do the Hyugas have to do with this? SasuSakuNeji
1. prolouge yeah it sucks i know

"The princess must be safe!" yelled Kabuto, Sakura's older brother.

"I know that very well! What am I supposed to do about it?! You won't accecpt the throne and no one knows that Sakura is alive! No one even knows that she was born!" yelled Sakura's mother Tsunade.

"That's why we keep it that way." Kabuto stated.

"And how will we keep it that way? By sending her off to some village in our country? Alone? NO!" Tsunade said protectivly.

"We will send her off to live in Konoha **((Sp?))** There she will be safe and we can keep watch over her. I will always be there if she needs me," Kabuto answered.

"And what am I supposed to do?! Just watch my babies go off with out me?" Queen Tsunade asked.

"That's the way it must be."

"But sending her off into some unknown land?"

"She will still be living in the fire country...with us. She'll be safer there. No one will try to kill her there...but she _was_ born to be a ninja princess," Kabuto pointed out to his mother.

"...Alright then. She may go... She will stay with the Hokage there...only he will know who she really is other than us," Tsunade spoke sadly in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you...mother."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wake up princess," Kabuto said to Sakura quietly shaking her gently.

"Hmm? Oh Kabuto-kun. What's wrong?" a twelve year old Sakura asked her older brother who had refused to accecpt the title of their royal family.

"We are leaving to Konoha."

"Why? For how long?" Sakura asked sitting up in her bed facing her brother.

"You will live there, Ok?" Kabuto asked putting on a fake smile to comfort her.

"And I shall not tell anyone who I am, correct? I will live there and stay with the Hokage, and go to a ninja school," Sakura stated knowingly.

"Yes...how did you know?" Kabuto stated looking Sakura in the eyes for answers. He got them. Sakura was using their special kekegenki **((Sp?))** Sakura's eyes were glowing a lovely light blue. This kekeganki could read peoples minds with out looking them in the eye or even looking at them at all. The secong stage to the kekegenki was being able to grow wings that would allow you to fly and could be used as a sheild.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So this is konoha?... It's beautiful," Sakura said looking down at the sight below her.

"Remember to keep who you really are a secret. Only you, me, mother, the Hokage, and Hyuga Hirashi knows." Kabuto said looking down at his little sister.

"Ok... So make friends with the Hyuga's then, right?" Sakura said looking up to him.

"Yes. ...Here," Kabu to said giving a white ribbon to Sakura.

"What's this for?" Sakura asked taking the ribbon from her brother who was the spitting image of her father before he died.

"Tie it around your eyes...If you keep your eyes closed while using your kekegenki it will be ten times stronger then it was with your eyes open."

"A-alright" Sakura stuttered tying the ribbon around her eyes. Sakura was a smart kid and she knew how to get around with her eyes closed...even fight.

"Be nice," Kabuto saidbefore dissappearing with a gray puff of smoke.

Sakura took one last look at her surroundings and put the white ribbon around her eyes again. Sakura dissappeared in a whirl of cherry blossom petals. A truely beautiful sight...

**This was the prolouge and I know it sucked! But more action and romance in the next chapter! Promise! I'll write when I get the chance!**


	2. new friends, home, school

**Hi guys! I'm back with a whole new chapter now! Just a huge warning! I won't be able to update on Thursday, Friday or Saturday! Sorry! I have to go on a trip with my friends and we don't have a laptop with us, sorry! Don't forget to review! The more reviews that more I type! Enjoy this chapter...**

"Ahh...So you're Sakura Haruno? Princess of the fire country?" asked the Hidden Leaf Viallage's Hokage.

"Yes...Thank you for letting me stay here," Sakura said politely while bowing. Even thougth she was a princess she did not act like one, well only when she need to protect people she loved...

"You will be starting your academy school tomarrow," the Hokage said while leading her down a hall way to her room.

"Yes."

"Be ready...You will be trained earily in the morning tomarrow," with that the Hokage walked off to go back to his room to finish some paper work.

Sakura looked around her room. _Plain._ Sakura thought. She put her things away and went straight to bed after taking the ribbon/blindfold off. _Kabuto..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sakura got up the next morning at four, she quickly got dressed and ran into town to explore. Sakura had on a black kimono that had a white ribbon to tie across the belly to hold it together, the neck line was also white, there were small slits on both sides of the kimono, she had a fishnet shirt under the kimono that ended in th upper thigh. Around her wrists were black strips of cloth, below the kimono were white bandages on her right leg from her mid thigh to right above her knee. She wore her ninja sandles but hers were black where as everyone else's were blue.Sakura's hair was up in one ponytail with some hair sticking out in the front, framing her face. **((You can see a real picture of it if you click on my name and go to the link on my page))**

Sakura walked by the local shops, bars, inns..._the usual_ Sakura thought. But something interesting caught her eye...The Uchiha mannor..._So this is where the kid Sasuke lives_ Sakura thought.

Sakura walked back to the Hokage tower to begin her training.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Left?, Right?, Behind?, Above? ...all that's left is _"UNDER!" Sakura yelled as she punched the ground with her inhuman streangth creating a earthquake. The ground shook terribly and in the middle of it all was a chunin **((Sp?)) **who tried to get out from under a huge rock which held him down with all it's might. Sakura sent no chakra down to her feet but moved to fast for the human eye. She jumped behind the head of the chunin who had yet to move out from under the rock. Sakura swiftly moved so two of her fingers hit the man's pressure point knocking him out.

"Well done Princess," said the Hokage. "Now please wake up this man and allow him to return to his class which you will be joining today," with that he raised his hand showing she may leave. Sakura began bow but hestopped her and signaled for her to look up to face him. "You shouldn't be the one bowing Princess, I should."

"I will stop bowing if you stop calling me 'Princess'," Sakura said boldly. No one ever made the Hokage do something like that, or even order him like Sakura had just did.

The Hokage chuckled at this, "Alright then Sakura-sama. Do not argue and further. The -sama will stay, now off to your class."

Sakura found the classroom rather quickly and awaited for the teacher to notice that she was there. Sakurafixed her ponytail because it had some hair falling out of it from the battle with the chunin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"All right class, settle down," Iruka said to his class which had silenced for the most part, with the exception of Naruto giggling in the background. "We have a new student today..." Iruka said then looked to the doorway letting Sakura know that she could com inside.

_I hope it's not another stupid fangirl._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura walked inside and Iruka took a good look at her and screamed, "YOU! Are you even supposed to be in this class?!" Sakura just glared and nodded.

"You aren't even and genin or a chunin yet?!" Iruka yelled in confusion that an academy student had just kicked his butt.

"Yeah... what's it to ya?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"You will pass and get your headband with the other tomorrow...yes...that's what will happen... do you understand?" Iruka asked shaky at first but growing more confident with each word.

"Yes...what shall I do in the mean time?" Sakura asked him.

"Sit along with the others Ms. Haruko. **(( remember she's a princess yet to be known...so her last name had to be changed))** Today is a free day."

Sakura sat in the back and couldn't help but feel that she was being watched...not only by her classmates but...

"What do you want now?!" Sakura yelled at a cup of pencils on the teacher's desk. Her class mates stared at her like she was some crazy person. All of a sudden the cup of pencils turned into a puff of grey smoke which turned out to be a jonin.

"What do you want now? Weren't you supposed to be meeting Orochi-datebayo?" Sakura yelled at the chunin again this time throwing a kuni knife at the boy jonin.

Sakura jumped into the air and sent chakra to her feet so she could run at top speed along the walls. Sakura threw a punch...barely missed. The jonin threw ten kuni knives and all of them missed except for one that cut off some of her hair. Sakura aimed a kick at him in the stomach, the jonin caught it with his hand. He twisted her around so she would no longer be able to kick him with that foot. Sakura punched him with her right hand and sent him flying into the wall. She charged at the jonin and gave him three punches and two kicks which left him bloody and flinching in pain on the floor. Sakura breathed a little heavy but no one noticed.

The whole class stared wide eyed at the two who had just finished fighting.

_Who is this new kid?_ Sasuke thought.

While Iruka was thinking: _Is this kid really an academy student?!?!?!_

_Hmmm... That was...wow,_ Neji thought. He had just entered the classroom to pick up his younger cousin Hinata Hyuga.

Sakura grabbed the jonin by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. "So who sent you this time? Huh? Who sent you?!" Sakura grew impatient and threw him against the wall where he had just landed, she made a few hand signs and he dissappeared in a puff of grey smoke. Sakura turned to her staring classmates. "What? You never saw someone beat up a jonin before?"

"Very impressive..._pinky_," Neji said to Sakura. Sakura dissappeared and reappeared with a blink of an eye behind Neji and held a kuni knife to his neck and spat, "You want to die now punk?"

"So who was that jonin anyway?" Neji asked avoiding the subject, yet still remining his uncaring posture.

"None of your business Hyuga," Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sakura turned to face Hinata and said, "Hi Hinata! I'm Sakura Haruko."

"H-hi... H-how d-do y-you know m-me?" Hinata asked afraid she would die next.

"Our families have been friends for quite some time now...It's nice to finally meet you," Sakura said with a smile and kuni knife put away in her pouch.

"O-oh y-yes...y-yuor the o-one t-that f-father t-told us to k-keep and e-eye out f-for," Hinata finally got out, she began to turn pink by all the attention she was getting.

"Well...I'm off...See ya Hyugas...teacher..." Sakura said raising two fingers to her forhead and swishing them away in a good-bye form.


	3. naruto

**so sorry that it took me so long to update! Well here's my story- I was in a foregion country all spring break and I had to finish a paper right before that. SORRY! I love all of the reviews I'm getting for this! Please write and send more.**

Sakura got out of school and began to walk over to the Hyuga place, but someone caught her eye...

"Hi! I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Sakura asked a sad looking kid on a swing.

"Naruto...why are you talking to me?" Naruto asked her. Noe one ever talked to Naruto and in such a kind mannor too.

"Because you seem lonely. And people shouldn't be that way," Sakura looked Naruto up and down. Although she though his orange upsuit looked funny and his hair wasn't brushed she didn't laugh or feel sorry for him. Since she was an unknown princess, no one could know that she was alive. She knew exactly how he felt.

"Thanks..."Naruto said then looked sad again.

"What's with the sour face?" Sakura asked him while sitting down next to the swing where he currently was.

"Are you going to make fun of me too?" Naruto asked. This has happened before and he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Why would I do soemthing terrible like that?"

"Most people do."

"Well that's all going to change starting with me!" Sakura said matter-o-factly.

"Thanks!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Why can't I get that girl Sakura out of my head?_ Naji asked himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Why do I keep seeing images of Sakura in my head?_ Sasuke asked himself.

**OKIES. I know that this chapter was short (and the rest of these chapter probably will be too though not this short) but I felt bad because you guys probablly thought that I died or something like that. Keep the reviews comming! Love Ya!**


	4. Scrolls!

**Once again I feel terrible for leaving you guys like that! I really didn't mean to! I just wanted a break from writing 'cuz of the drama in my life right now. So once again sorry! But at least I'm here right now and typing, right? Here goes...**

* * *

"Finally," Sakura cried as she reached the Hyuuga compound, "it took me long enough to get here."

"S-Sakura-san!" Hinata called to her new friend. She saw Sakura comming and decided to meet her and warn her about her father's temper before she came in.

Sakura just laughed when Hinata warned her about her father. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan! I'll be fine!" She bagan to walk inside but stoped, turned towards Hinata and said, " And it's Sakura_-chan_ to you." She smiled and continued going inside. The Hyuuga compound wasn't nearly as big as her old home, but what do you expect? Sakura _is_ a princess after all.

Hinata giggled at her friend when she accedentally stumbled and regained her posture quickly. _She sure is some friend_, Hinata thought to herself._ One of my first friends too..._ Hinata frowned at what she just thought.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Sakura called for the fourth time in a row. She waved her hands in front of Hinata's face and sighed when she still didn't answer. Sakura gathered just a tiny bit of chakra into her first and third finger on her right hand. She lightly tapped Hinata on the shoulder and sent a small shock to make Hinata snap out of her daze.

"EH?!" Hinata cried off gaurd. She stumbled backwards slightly and raised her arms into a fighting stance.

"You okay Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked a little worried about her friend. Her face showed it too.

"Y-yeah," Hinata stuttered. "Here. My father wants to meet you Sakura-chan." Hinata finally stopped stuttering around Sakura.**((...Wow. That was fast wasn't it?))**

"Ok? What's he wants with little old me?" Sakura asked Hinata while they began to walk towards the main household in the Hyuuga compound.

"He said, 'I have something to share with both you. Bringe her here at once.' Those were his exact words."

The two were silent for a moment untill Sakura suddenly burst out, "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if you had to bring me here and I wouldn't come?"

This caused Hinata to go into a fit of giggles for the rest of the way there. "This is it."

Sakura twitched for a moment at the dark aura surrounding the room. She sighed, "Well then, let's get a move on." She watched as Hinata slid the screen doors open and bowed to her father before entering. Sakura did the same, except for the fact that she bowed lower.

"Pleased to meet you...Sakura-hime," Hiyashi Hyuuga said while bowing to Sakura.

Hinata gasped at her father's actions. He was HEAD of the Hyuugas. He NEVER bowed to ANYONE. For Hinata this was certinally a sight to see...well it was for ANY of the Hyuugas anyway. ...Wait. Did he just say -hime?! Now poor little Hinata was more confused than ever in her life.

Sakura smiled, "There is no need to bow."

"Ah. But you are a princess," came Hiyashi's reply. He came back up and made eye contact with Sakura. She was certinly not what he had expected. He expected someone who looked more like her mother. Someone with blond hair and brown eyes. Not Pink hair with apple green eyes!

Hinata blinked. She could NOT be seeing this! She had to be out of her mind!

"No your not, Hinata-chan," Sakura said facing Hinata.

"I'm not w-what?" Hinata asked. "What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata!" Hiyashi scolded at his daughter. "She is a princess, therefore be on you best behavior!"

"Hiyashi-san. It's fine. I actually perfer if you and the other call me Sakura-chan. Me being a princess is not yet known by the wold and I intend to keep it that way," Sakura said calmly and politely. "And to answer your question Hinata-chan, I can read your mind." Sakura stayed calm and acted as if this sort of thing happened to her everyday. **((AS IF! I'd totally be with Hinata on this one!))**

Hinata's legs gave in and she fell to the floor. Sakura gasped and helped her back up and over to the table where her father was sitting. Neji also entered the room at this time and sat on the right of Sakura who was on Hinata's right and faceing the opposite direction of Hiyashi. "Can we please start from the begining? Sakura being a princess I mean," Hinata asked her father. The Sakura news was still sinking in.

"That's why I called all three of you here actually."

"Eh?" Sakura said while tilting her head. _Don't tell me I'm going to find out something too!_

"Kabuto dropped off these scrolls around noon today, while the three of you were still at school," Hiyashi stated while pulling out two scrolls from his kimono-like robe.

"Kabuto? Do you mean Kabuto Haruno?!" Hinata asked in a voice louder than she usually talked.

"Ah."

"Big brother was here?" Sakura said with a huge smile on her face, it showed how much she loved her older brother.

"Ah," Hiyashi answered again. If this continued her would never get to the subject written on the scrolls.

"Y-you mean to say that Sakura-san is Princess of the Fire country?" Neji stuttered. **((HA! well you definitly don't see that everyday now do ya, folks?))**

"And water," Sakura simply stated.

_She rules half the world?!_ Hinata and Neji thought, both wide-eyed.

"Alright. Now just read what's on the scrolls," Hiyashi said impaitently while handing the scrolls over to our beloved princess.

"Finally! I've been wanting to read these since I was a little girl!" Sakura cried overfilled with joy. These were the same scrolls that her mother had forbidden her to read.

**Flashback:**

_A seven year old Sakura was found wondering the insides of the Haruno Castle alone._

_"What are these?" Sakura asked herself, out loud, while grabbing a green scroll and a red scroll off the bottom shelf in the library. "I've never seen these before..." Just as Sakura was about to open the scrolls and read their contents a very firm hand was found ontop of hers._

_"Sakura, what are you doing with these?" Her mother, Queen Tsunade, asked the seven year-old._

_"I was going to read them mommy," Sakura replied innocently._

_"You can read them when it is time, dear."_

_"When will that be mommy?"_

_"Soon dear," Tsunade said while taking away the scrolls and walking towards her office. "Too soon..."_

**End Flashback**

Sakura opened the scrolls with great care, knowing that they wre her mother's. After reading the first line she let out a gasp and a shriek that was unknown to the world...until now anyways.

* * *

**WOW! I think that that was the longest chapter that I've written so far! I would love to have your reviews. Thank you!**

**from your caring author who does not own Naruto,**

**Yui-chan**


	5. sparing and the contents!

**Ok! I know that it's been some time since I last updated, but at least it's not like last time right? See? There IS some good left in the world!**

**Yui: Do the review and disclaimer Sakura-chan**

**Sakura: Hai Yui-neechan! Yui-neechan does not own Naruto-**

**Naruto:D-mn right she doesn't!**

**Yui: NARUTO! THIS IS MY STORY AND I DID NOT CALL UPON YOU!**

**Naruto: Just speakin da truth doh**

**Yui: OUT! (pushes Naruto out of room)**

**Sakura:...ok?...um, oh yeah! Yui-neechan does not own Naruto and would like it if you review, thank you!**

* * *

"W-what is it Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked her friend worriedly. She clasped her hands together and held them to her chest, she looked like a worried mother.

"What do the scrolls say, Sakura-sama?" Neji asked politely as if her didn't even care that she had just screamed her head off. ...Although he did.

"They say..." Sakura began shakily. She shook her head, as if to get rid of her bad thoughts, and began to read the red scroll aloud.

_The Haruno clan:_

_One with great power and great responsibility, truely a stong one at that._

_The Haruno clan's kekegenki:_

_The first stage: Icy eyes colored appear, in some cases they may be blue, purple, or other numerous colors. They allow the person to read the thoughts of people around them. Also during this stage, the users hair becomes longer._

_The second stage: There are wing that appear on the Haruno's back, depending on the person, the wings may be black or white. The wings allow the holder to fly and they may act as a sheild as well._

_The third stage: The user may turn into an animal of their choice; the choices are limited to a wolf, a bird, a snake, and a fish. The user may change fully or half way, meaning they could be part animal or full. This stage skips generations, usually three at a time, and only women of the clan can activate this stage._

_The fourth stage: This is the last stage of the Haruno clan's kekegenki, it allows them to control the elements fire, earth, air, water, lightning, and even light and dark. Very few members of the clan are blessed with this kekegenki, these few are marked in some way as different from the rest of the family._

"Then the green one says..." Sakura continued.

_The Haruno clan:_

_A truely strong and powerfull clan. They are known for their brains, leadership, and medical skills._

_The Haruno clan's history:_

_In the seventeenth century a curse was placed upon the Haruno family. It stated that the next Haruno that was to have the fourth kekegenki was to be born in the twentyth century and was to die immediatly, which would end the fourth stage, for if the one carrying the fourth stage was to be dead before his or her tenth birthday the fourth stage would die off._** ((Does that make sense? If not that I'll clarify it for you if you ask in a review.))** _To stop the curse the head of the Haruno clan called upon a witch to remove the fate bestowed upon them. The witch could not stop the curse, but, instead, found a new and equally bad solution. The only way to stop the curse was for everyone except two members of the Haruno clan to sacrifice their lives for the new baby. The mother, of course, had to be one of them, the other was of her own choice._

Sakura felt the hot tears begin to form in her eyes. Hinata allowed her tears to fall silently. Neji was as stiff and emotionless as ever on the out side but on the inside he was crying his heart out.

Sakura sighed, "The scroll was cut off there."

"S-Sakura-c-chan...g-gomen," Hinata managed to apoligize. She had never heard such a terrible thing in her life until now.

"There's no need to be sorry. The past is the past. We live now," Sakura's voice was as cold as ice.

**_'Just admit to your feelings Sakura'_** Sakura's inner called out.

_'N-no A p-princess must never show her emotions.'_

**_'But your not just any princess. _We're_ not just any princess.'_**

_'W-When I get home...'_

**_'Our real one or the Hokage tower?'_**

_'...'_

"Please excuse Hinata-chan and I, we must train," Sakura said.

"Aa. Neji will join you two," Hiyashi stated.

The three bowed and headed out the door. Neji exited first, followed by Hinata, and then Sakura.

"Sakura-san," Hiyashi's voice called out.

Sakura stopped in her tracks but did not turn around. She leaned slightly on the door frame leading outside.

"There are times when emotion must be showed," Hiyashi said in a wise tone.

Sakura nodded silently and left the room while Hiyashi sighed to himself.

**Neji's POV**

_How could this girl be so powerful?!_ I cried to myself.

I watched as Sakura-san easily beat Hinata-san WITH her blindfold on. I was astonished but there was no way that I would ever show such a useless emotion. I am a Hyuuga after all!

_There is NO way that I would ever show that I was impressed with Sakura-chan...wait did I just say chan!?_

"NEJI!" Sakura shouted at me.

"What?" I asked in my usual bored and momotone voice. I couldn't let her figure out that I was impressed.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes! Now, do you want to spare or not?" Sakura asked me.

_She's so cute ... WAIT! NO! I CAN'T THINK THAT! SHE MY PRINCESS! ...MY?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!_

Sakura tapped her foot impaitently waiting for my reply. "Hn." Was all I could say.

**((Okies! I'm not the best at fighting sceens, plus it's hot, plus I don't feel like it. ...All this adding is making my head hurt! SKIP TO AFTER THE FIGHT!))**

**Normal POV**

Neji panted heavily while his blind-folded opponent stood still.

He had numerous cuts and scratches while she had none.

The boy was low on chakra while the girl had over three fourths of hers left.

The one with chocolate hair had lost while the one with hair had won.

Sakura smiled, made it so that her blind-fold kept her hair back so it was in a ponytail, and she made her way over to Neji. She bent down and allowed green chakra to flow to her hands and began to heal Neji.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked curiously.

"Healing you."

"You're a medic?" Neji asked astonished.

Hinata giggled on how her cousin let down his ice barrier when Sakura was around.

"Yes," came Sakura's simple answer. As soon as hse finished with Neji's wounds-which was practicly five minutes- Sakura got up and began to walk back home. "See you guys tomorrow."

Sakura began to disappear in whirlwind of cherry blossoms that began at her feet.

* * *

**The next chapter will be comming out soon, I promise! Please review!**

**Yui-chan**


	6. Sakura Naruto and Sasuke

**Okies! Next chapter! Sorry that took kinda long! But hey, it wasn't that long now was it?**

**Yui- Neji! Disclaimer please!**

**Neji- Hn.**

**Yui- fine! be that way... Sasuke!**

**Sasuke- Hn.**

**Yui- Geez. If I didn't know anybetter I'd say that you two were related.**

**Hinata- Yui-neechan d-does not own N-naruto. P-please review!**

**Yui- Thank you Hina-chan!**

* * *

Sakura walked back to the Hokage tower when she got the feeling that her brother was near. "Where?" She looked around, when she saw no one she 'poof'ed herself to where he was, leaving a puddle of cherry blossom petals behind her.

"Kabuto!" Sakura cried as she ran into her brother's arms.

"He, hello there Sakura-chan," Kabuto hugged his younger sister back.

"What's wrong Kabuto-niikun?" Sakura pulled away from her brother a little.

"Sakura I have to train you in secret, okay?"

"But I'm now a ninja taking on missions, I have training with the Hokage, Naruto, and Hinata and Neji... by the end of the day I'll be all out of chakra!" Sakura cried.

"I can get you out of training with the Hokage and the Hyuugas."

"What about Naruto and the missions?" Sakura questioned.

"You can still do all of that. But right now we have to train."

"Why do you even have to train me anyway?" Sakura realized. "Shouldn't mom be training you?"

"Why would she?" Is was Kabuto's turn to question now.

"Well you are going to take over the thrown aren't you?"

"No," Kabuto stated firmly. "You are, thus, you must train more."

Sakura nodded. Yet, she still couldn't grasp the concept of her taking over the thrown instead of her brother. This was not something that she was ready to do. _He was supposed to take over... but... it is now my reasponibility. I have to prove that I can have this!_

"What are you going to train me on then?" Sakura was curious, but carefull about which questions to ask. She might not want to learn some information that Kabuto was willing to tell her.

"The Haruno clan's kekegenki. That's something that only mom and I can teach you." Kabuto seemed extremly calm for someone who just gave up his thrown to his younger sibling.

"Alright then," Sakura nodded in agreement, "let's begin, shall we?"

"Yes. But first you must master one stage before the next, do you understand?" Kabuto asked begining to start the first stage.

Sakura tensed, he was not joking about anything he had said, "Hai." She then clenched and un-clenched her hands. "Ano...What-..." Sakura sighed. "What if I...can't do it." She looked to the ground.

"Stop underestimating yourself, Hime."

Sakura's head shot up when she heard the last word. _He really thinks that I can do this?!_

"Alright, you already know how to do the first stage. Now you must learn the second stage," Kabuto stated firmly. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Sakura to do the same, hwen she did he advanced with lightning speed and aimed a punch for her stomach.

Sakura dodged easily and flipped backwards to have some distance between the two. She reached into her hidden weapon pouch and pulled out five senbon needles, inserted chakra into them and threw them at her brother.

Kabuto activated the second stage of the Haruno kekegenki and used his black wings to expand and protect him from the needles. He flew up into the sky so that he was right above Sakura and headed straight for her.

Sakura used chakra strings to pull the needles back, and once again, aim for her brother. When she noticed that he dodged all of them it was to late. His punch aimed for her chest sent her flying back into a tree, and then into another and another when she just went throught both of them. She coughed out blood and fell to her hands a knees.

Kabuto walked up to her and sighed, "When I decided to train you I thought you were goning to activate your kekegenki during our fights."

"I...told you...that I...don't have...enough..." Sakura couldn't even finish her sentance, she was so drained that she fell limp into his strong arms and became unconcious. _I'm sorry I'm so weak._

"Sakura-chan..." Kabuto whispered to her. He knew that she couldn't hear him but he was going to say it anyway. "You are not weak...You just need to become stronger."

* * *

**"My heart is not a toy... So don't play with it."**

* * *

Sakura awoke the next morning to find that the sun was out and shining. She was tucked in her bed, where Kabuto had placed her the night before. _Thank you...brother..._

A knock came upon Sakura's door just seconds after she woke up. "Sakura-hime?"

Sakura got up and walked over to the door to answer the caller, "Yes?" She left the door closed.

The voice laughed slightly, "Aa. I see that you are awake. You must be ready soon, for you will become a ninja soon." Footsteps began and started to fade meaning that the person had gone.

It was the Hokage, Sakura had noticed. She got dressed and walked over to her mirror. There she sat down and began to brush her hair and place it in the ponytail that it was in before. She then, by habbit, picked up her white ribbon.

She sighed and looked at the object in her hands. _Kabuto,_ she thought. "I miss you so much," her voice was barely above a whisper. She used the ribbon to help support the hair-tie that was holding her hair in place.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn't tell but she noticed that something seemed different about her. _I'm going to take over half of the world,_ she reminded herself. She couldn't see any visible difference about her, yet, she seemed to feel it somehow.

Sakura walked out of the tower, but not before stopping by the Hokage's office where she said a quick "good-bye". She teleported herself in a whirl of cherry blossoms to her classroom in the academy.

Everyone seemed to be wrapped in their own matter that they didn't even notice that she was there. One person did though, and she was waving to Sakura.

"Hey Hina-chan!" Sakura cried as she pulled her into a big hug.

"H-hi S-Sakura-c-chan," Hinata stuttered. They only time she would be bold and not stutter is when she was alone with Sakura, her best friend in the whole world. But now they were in the classroom with everyone there and being the loud people that they were. "U-umm, I-i'll be right b-back."

"Okay! See you in a little bit then!" Sakura waved as her friend left. She turned around to notice a crowd of people standing huddled together around the boy they called 'Sasuke-kun". She decided to take a closer look at this and 'poofed' her way over to the other side.

Naruto seemed to be annoyed with all the attention Sasuke was getting and jumped onto his desk to glare at him. Right in bewteen their glaring session Sakura appeared right behind Naruto, making him fall forward. His lips crashed onto Sasuke's and their eyes widened, along with everyone else's.

Sakura turned around and noticed the scene. She began to giggle when the two 'lovers' pulled away. She looked to her left and noticed that Sasuke's fangirls were all yelling, pouting, angry, and some of them were even crying because they were no longer going to be Sasuke's first kiss.

Sakura stopped laughing imediatly once the fangirls begame pointing and yelling at Naruto. _Come on Naruto! Show them that you can stand up for yourself!_ Sakura glared the the girls making some of them back off and others hide in fear, yet some of the stayed and kept on yelling at poor Naruto. Sakura was about to say something when Iruka came in and Hinata right before him.

Hinata took her seat and Sakura decided to sit in between Naruto and Sasuke to make sure that neither of them would kill eachother. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes to meditate.

"Team seven," Iruka called. He glanced at his list and nodded.

Sakura opened her eyes and un-crossed her arms, she knew that it was her turn now.

"Sakura Haruno...Naruto Uzumaki..." Sakura cheered inwardly while Naruto did out loud.

"And...Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's cheering stoped and a smirk grew on her face; Naruto stopped jumping up and down and cheering and crossed his arms and glared at him. Sasuke rested his chin on his hands and smirked inwardly.

* * *

**"Why is it that I'm gorwn up now and I've forgotten some part of my memories?"**

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in his loud voice. They were the last people left in the classroom and their new teacher still hadn't shown up for them yet.

"Hai?" Sakura decided to look out the window and watch the clouds move and the birds fly. She sighed and laid back onto the desk she was currently sitting on. Still, her eyes never left the outside world that fascinated her.

"When do you think he'll be here!?" Naruto whined. He crossed his arms. "Even Iruka-sensi left!"

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke mumbled.

"What did you say teme?!" Naruto shouted back.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Sakura broke in. She sat up and faced the two of them straight forward. She sighed and went back to her resting.

The door suddenly opened up and a man with a mask covering his face and silver hair appeared. **((I know that Naruto is supposed to have the earaser trick but I felt like he didn't need to. So deal with it!!))** "Hello."

Sakura immediatly shot up. "Kakashi Hatake?" her voice was so soft that no one heard her... all except for Kakashi. He just smiled at her and told them all where to meet so they could 'get to know each other better' as he put it.

The three genin nodded and they were off, together, for their first 'mission'...mission to meet their new sensi that is!

* * *

**OKIES! I know that I took a month to update so I tried to make this one extra long for you guys! Hope that you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to review too! Thanks a bunch!**

**Yui-chan**


End file.
